


Bring Honor To Us All

by Lunarium



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Corsetry, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Iroh prepares Zuko for a traditional Fire Nation festivity.





	Bring Honor To Us All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoxinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/gifts).

A song carried through his uncle’s lips as he prepared him. Scents of freshly baked goods for the festivities wafted into the room. 

He had just stepped out of the ceremonial bath and immediately was wrapped in a warm robe. Settling down, he watched himself in the mirror, his long hair brushed by warrior’s hands, strong yet working with tender dexterity. 

“You will bring honor to us all.” 

He spun his hair up into a bun and fastened it with a double-stringed hairpin. An ornament hung on the fringe of it, comprised of cloisonné beads and jade; it jingled every time he moved. Atop his head was placed the crown. 

“Turn around.” 

Obeying, he was awarded with only the deepest fond smile he could expect from General Iroh. 

Next he was led to the fitting area where he was then helped into a corset, traditional for this ceremony. Breath squeezed out of him as Iroh pulled against the string, constricting his ribs painfully—it was going to be a grueling next few hours, but in the end it wouldn’t be much different from training for battle. A practice in endurance though the outcome was far more favorable for every party involved, and hopefully would result in no casualties. 

Iroh next helped him slip in the long red ceremonial robes, with gold tied around the waist. Next came the chest piece: another weight, another practice in endurance. Zuko will shoulder them both. 

“Ready to address your new subjects, sire?” Iroh said and bowed. Zuko held out a hand. 

“Uncle…don’t.” 

“But you are the Fire Lord,” he explained kindly. 

Zuko drew in a breath. “I know, but you’re still my mentor and uncle. You never bow to me. Understand?” 

There that wonderful smile appeared again as Iroh gave him a nod.


End file.
